Destiny
by Starza
Summary: A series of short ficlets for the StagesofLove community on LJ. With the defeat of Luther, Fayt contemplates where he belongs while looking into crimson eyes... Albel x Fayt
1. Attraction

**Title: **Destiny (1/5)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **General/Hinted Romance (In this part)  
**Warnings: **Minor spoilers  
**Summary: **After the defeat of Luther, Fayt reflects and come to a decision...  
**Word Count: **460  
**Comments: **Ficlet written for the stagesoflove LJ community. the theme for this one is 'Attraction'. Note, this take place between the very end of the game, but before one of Fayt's paired ending (Whoever you get, but the choice is obvious with who I paired him up with. :D).

* * *

It was finally over. Everything they fought so hard to protect was saved. Peace should return to the universe now that Luther was no longer in control of their lives. Everyone was now free to go about his or her own life without worry. The future was now something to look forward to instead of dread.

So why did Fayt feel so hopelessly lost and confused?

He continued to smile at his childhood friend, Sophia, as he partly listened to her about what she was going to do when she got back. Or more correctly, what they were going to do, as she automatically assumed that Fayt was going to go with her.

_'And what reason would I have not to go with her?' _

He looked away from Sophia for a second to his other companions. Maria, Cliff and Mirage were speaking with each other over a bit to the left while Adray and Nel were conversing only a small distance away to the right. _'Most likely planning what they are going to do...' _

His eyes drifted to the lone swordsman, who leaned against the tree, his arms crossed, looking at the ground. _'Albel... I wonder what he's going to do when he gets back. I guess go back to Airyglyph. But can he go back there after all of what he's been through? And... why do I even care?' _

Somehow, the older man sensed he was being stared at and lifted his head, looking directly in Fayt's eyes, his face unreadable. Fayt half expected for the man to scowl and say, 'Stop staring, fool!' but that didn't happen. Instead, he continued to stare back at Fayt, his expression never changing.

_'No happiness, no sadness. Nothing. Is that how he feels? That after this, there's... nothing?' _

For some reason, Fayt couldn't tear his gaze away, even if he wanted to. Ever since Albel had decided to tag along with them, for some reason, Fayt found himself the most comfortable when he was in the swordsman's company. Although Albel was blunt and harsh with what he said, he never lied and always spoke directly and to the point. And even though Albel made daily threats of Fayt's death by his hands, he knew that deep down; Albel would never carry them out.

But more importantly, whenever Albel looked at Fayt, there was no fear in his eyes. _'He always saw me as a person. Never a weapon or a tool of Destruction, but as who I am...' _

"Fayt? Fayt? Are you listening?"

Fayt finally broke the intense gaze, and turned to his childhood friend, the indecision lifted. "I'm sorry, Sophia, but I can't go back with you. There's somewhere else I need to be..."

_'There's someone I need to be with...'_


	2. Romance

**Title:** Destiny (2/5)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Flangst (Fluff/Angst) (In this part)  
**Warnings:** No main story spoilers, shocking, Albel/Fayt ending spoilers  
**Summary:** Fayt is re-evaluating his decision to stay on Elicoor II...  
**Word Count:** 434  
**Comments:** Ficlet written for the stagesoflove LJ community. The theme for this one is 'Romance'. Honestly, I think this theme was the hardest to come up with something for, considering your typical 'romance' isn't going to happen between these two.

Really, this isn't exactly 'Romantical' in nature at first glance, but if you look close enough, you can see something.

This can take place before or after Fayt and Albel's ending together.

* * *

Nothing seemed to be going the way Fayt had thought it would have. No matter how hard he tried to keep control of a situation, somehow, Albel would say something, just the right thing, to piss someone off. And that person always tended to be someone important as well.

_'And then we find ourselves back outside, with no supplies, no maps, or any direction on where to go.'_

And to top it all off, Albel would turn around and accuse _him_ for not having any backbone. Sure, there were times when they walked into town, people would look at them and whisper. But Fayt was able to ignore the whispers and leers others made at them.

Not Albel, of course.

He flinched slightly and rubbed the small gash on his left arm. _'And some of those times, we end up having to fight our way out. Like today!'_ Sighing, he looked up to the starry night sky. _'Did I really make the right choice? Staying with Albel?'_

He nearly jumped when he felt something warm brush against his arm. Instinct had him going for the hilt of his sword, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he looked into crimson eyes. "Albel..."

"Who did you think it was, fool?"

Not having the energy to start another argument, Fayt shook his head. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Head up in the clouds again, as always."

Sighing, Fayt turned back to the over hill, staring up at the sky, counting the stars like he did when he was little. _'Maybe I should've gone back after all. Nothing has changed really between us, we fight even more now. Maybe...'_

He shivered as he felt a cool substance on his left arm. Fayt's eyes widen at the sight before him. "Albel, what are you...?"

"Be quiet, Leingod. Don't think I didn't notice the injury you sustained today and foolishly left unattended."

Fayt felt his cheeks flush. "But..."

"Be silent!"

Fayt nodded and watched the swordsman rubbed the green salve up and down his arm, occasionally inspecting the wound. Nodding, Albel took out a white wrap and with surprisingly gentleness, wrapped the bandage around Fayt's arm.

"Change that tomorrow night and make sure to rub this salve on it again. It should heal in a few days."

"Albel..."

Crimson eyes locked onto his own. All the doubts that plagued Fayt just a few minutes ago faded away. _'Just like before...'_

"Thanks."

"Hmph," was the only reply Albel made as he walked away, back to the small camp they had set up. Smiling and shaking his head, Fayt followed.


	3. Passion

**Title:** Destiny (3/5)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance/bit of angst  
**Warnings:** No main story spoilers, shocking! Minor spoilers on Albel's past  
**Summary:** Fayt and Albel get into another argument, only this time...  
**Word Count:** 362  
**Comments:** Ficlet written for the StagesofLove community on LJ, the theme for this one is 'Passion'. I think I sort of jumped a bit with their relationship, but I think it's okay, given the next two parts and the way they are.

I take back what I said before too, THIS was the hardest to write.

Oh, um, there are different theories about Albel's arm, since it's not 100 clear in the game. I'm using the one that benefits me the most. :X

This takes place after Albel/Fayt's ending, pretty much, so from here on, it's completely post game.

* * *

How did Fayt end up in the position he was currently in? One minute, he was in one of the biggest and loudest shouting matches that he's ever been in with Albel before. And the next minute, he was pinned to the wall, a mouth covering his own, swallowing any other argument that he had to say. 

It had started with one simple question. _'How?'_ Fayt had asked and pointed to Albel's left arm, completely bandaged from the elbow down to the finger tips. He wanted to hear the story from Albel's own lips, not from the lips of others. But Albel had gotten strangely defensive, telling Fayt that it was none of his concern. Normally, Fayt would've left the conversation at that, but for some reason he didn't even understand, that answer wasn't good enough.

Voices quickly rose, anger and threats piled up onto one another. Both crimson and emerald eyes blazing at one another. Both too stubborn to back down.

It was Albel who finally pressed him hard against the wall. Fayt had never seen Albel so infuriated before, and if this was another time, another situation, Fayt would've backed off long before it escalated to this level. But he only gazed back, equally furious.

And then...

A small whine almost escaped him when lips parted from him, crimson eyes staring into his own; the fiery anger toned a bit. Fayt knew he should say something, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

Shouldn't he be upset? Shouldn't he feel disgusted? Shouldn't he feel anything but what he was feeling now?

He turned his head away, not wanting to look at Albel, but a hand cupped his cheek and turned him back around. He expected Albel to say something, anything, but he only continued to stare at him.

_'What does he want from me?'_

He didn't know how long they stood standing there, staring at one another. And it didn't look like Albel was going to back down, at least not anytime soon.

_'It's just like before, only... only that there's something there now. Anxiety, hope, fear... and...'_

Decision made, Fayt brought their lips together once again.


	4. Intimacy

**Title:** Destiny (4/5)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Flangst (Fluff/Angst, mostly angst though)  
**Warnings:** No main story spoilers, shocking! HUGE spoilers on Albel's past  
**Summary:** Fayt gets his question answered...  
**Word Count:** 335  
**Comments:** Ficlet written for StagesofLove community on LJ, this theme is 'Intimacy'. Corny summary, but it sums up this fic well.

Please be warned, this story contains massive spoilers on Albel's past. Most of this info can be found in the dictionary (I think you may need to get him as your 7th character, but I dunno for sure) and a few PA scenes as well.

Um, there is no set timeline between this part and the previous, it could be the next day or it could be some time down the line.

I think this is my favorite one because I love Albel and the idea in this fic isn't written on much.

* * *

"It was ten years ago..."

Rubbing the ebbs of sleep away, Fayt yawned, shifting the sheets slightly and rolled to the direction of his companion. "What?"

"It was ten years ago..." His companion repeated. "Ten years since that day."

Fayt simply nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"That day, it should've been me who died. Back then, I was a weak-minded fool. I was so confident in my abilities, that I thought what lied ahead would be simple child's play. Finally, I would be seen as my own individual, not someone who was simply the son of Captain Nox.

"I respected him for all that he's helped me with. I respected him for always training me. I respected him for never favoring me over another. I respected him for never being soft on me.

"Yet, at the same time, I hated him. I hated him for the fact that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how far I've gotten, no matter what I did, I would always be in his shadow. I hated him because I could never best him. I hated him because I could never be at his level, simply due to the same blood that coursed through our veins.

"And because of that, he was the one who paid the price." Rubbing his left arm, free of the normally white bandages, he continued, "This is my sin. That day is a reminder of my own foolishness, something that I will always carry. Something that I will never allow myself to forget. Something that I will never allow to happen ever again." Shaking his head, he looked into emerald eyes. "Does that satisfy your question?"

"Yes..." Fayt answered, trailing his index finger down the scars that marred the other man's arm.

"Does it disgust you?"

"Did the knowledge that I could destroy you with my powers scare you?"

"Don't ask foolish questions, Leingod."

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Hmph, fool..." A smile formed on Fayt's lips as he pressed their lips together.


	5. Commitment

**Title:** Destiny (5/5)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Flangst (Yay for fluff/angst OTP!)  
**Warnings:** No main story spoilers again  
**Summary:** Sophia checks up on Fayt...  
**Word Count:** 294  
**Comments:** Ficlet written for the stagesoflove community on Livejournal.

I'd like to thank the few readers who left feedback to this short series. Seriously, even small little comments mean a lot to an author. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this small series of ficlets.

I'm also working on other stories based on themes from another LJ community, one story is in the beta process that will probably end up a multi-chapter work, so keep an eye out for that.

Most of this is dialogue, hence why it seems a bit short.

* * *

"You're doing okay?" 

"Yeah, Sophia. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've been eating three meals a day, right? He hasn't been starving you, has he?"

"Yes, Sophia. Geez, always the worrier..."

"Well, I haven't talked to you in nearly a year, Fayt! I... miss you."

"I know, Sophia. I miss you too and mom... But..."

"I already know, Fayt. You don't have to tell me. I can see it in your eyes. How pointless it would be to try to convince you to come back home."

"I'm sorry..."

"...But still, it would nice if you came to visit."

"Sophia..."

"I know, Fayt, I know. Geez, and you called me the worrier."

"Hey!"

"Teehee!" A pause. "Well, it was nice talking to you again, at least. Just like old times."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I'll let you be now. I'll try to contact you again."

"Okay... And Sophia?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks..."

The smile on Sophia was apparent before the screen went black. Fayt sighed to himself as he closed his communicator, looking up to the sky. _'Has it really been a year already? It feels like yesterday sometimes...'_

The sound of footsteps interrupted his reflective mood. "You know, one day, I wouldn't be too surprised if I find you floating up off the ground."

Fayt closed his eyes. "You know I can't fly, Albel."

"Heh. You wouldn't need wings, since those foolish things you call 'spaceships' can take you up there."

"Well, that is true."

"Besides that, I wouldn't let you fly away even if you could."

Fayt opened his eyes as he turned to face his companion. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because..." Crimson eyes turned towards him. _'Because you don't belong up there. You belong down here.'_

_'I belong down here with you...'_

"Let's get going."


End file.
